Wiedzieć chcę
Wiedzieć chcę (ang. I Need to Know) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. Śpiewana jest przez Ro i księcia Antonia podczas podróży na stały ląd, do królestwa Apolonii. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Ro: Gdzie kraj ten skąd pochodzę? Kto po mnie mieszka tam? Skąd we wspomnieniach burzę wciąż mam? A jeśli mam rodzinę, to może, czemu nie? Ktoś za mną tęskni tam, któż to wie? Czemu w noce bezsenne Me serce płomienne szaleje? To jedna z chwil Gdy uczycie prawdziwe ma głos... Czemu przez szkiełka patrzy? I stopy kryje swe? Czemu, gdy widzę go, wstydzę się? Czy to jest wielkie drzewo Na którym łóżko ma? Czy widzi z niego więcej niż ja? Każde takie pytanie to znów zamieszanie W mej głowie I jak mam nazwać uczucie Gdy jest blisko mnie? Chcę poznać odpowiedzi Mej drogi odkryć treść By ku przyszłości Przeszłość z sobą nieść Jest szansa by pokazać Co w sercu mam na dnie Pragnę już poznać To co czeka mnie Wiedzieć to chcę Antonio: Ona jest wprost cudowna I teraz pewność mam Inna niż wszystkie które już znam Myślisz że mnie polubi? Czy nie wyglądam źle? Może się nam ułoży kto wie Każde takie pytanie to znów zamieszanie W mej głowie I jak mam nazwać uczucie Gdy jest blisko mnie? Razem: Chcę poznać odpowiedzi Mej drogi odkryć treść By ku przyszłości Przeszłość z sobą nieść Jest szansa by pokazać Co w sercu mam na dnie Pragnę już poznać To co czeka mnie Wiedzieć to chcę |-|Słowa angielskie= Ro: Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea? Could there be someone there missing me? Tell me why I'm not sleeping and My heart is leaping inside me! Could this be one of those times when Your feelings decide? Why does he look through circles? Why does he hide his feet? Why do I feel so shy when we meet? Is this the tree he sleeps in? What can he see from there? Could there be new horizons to share? All these questions keep turning and Burning and churning inside me! What are these feelings I feel When he's here by my side? I need to know these answers I need to find my way Seize my tomorrow Learn my yesterday I need to take these chances Let all my feelings show Can't tell what's waiting Still I need to go I need to know Antonio: Isn't she just amazing Daring and bold and sure? Different from girls that I've met before Do you think she might like me? How do I look tonight? I just want everything to Be right All these questions keep turning and Burning and churning inside me! What are these feelings I feel When she's here by my side? Razem: I need to know these answers I need to find my way Seize my tomorrow Learn my yesterday I need to take these chances Let all my feelings show Can't tell what's waiting Still I need to go I need to know Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy)